Unforeseen Warfare
by animelover555
Summary: Life seems peaceful for the sailor senshi but from the shadows a new and powerful enemy lurks. Rei centered.rei/minako ami/mako haruka/michiru usagi/mamoru. rated T for violence soon to come and language! and if u like sarcasm then you should read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT**_ own Sailor Moon (characters, setting, etc.) in any shape or form whatsoever! I'm just a fan with to much time on her hands and nothing to do so don't sue me!

It was the perfect day. The sun was shining but the weather wasn't to hot, the grass was green and decorated by natures flowers, and most importantly it was quiet. Not a sound to disturb the peace.

In a Shinto shrine a miko sat in front of a fire, her face a mask of concentration as she chanted in a practiced whisper. After several minutes she stopped chanting and her tense muscles relaxed with a sigh of relief. A small, pleased, smile graced her lips.

'_Well no unnerving vibes, so no evil to fight for now…'_

The door swung open with a loud clatter as a blonde with a peculiar odango hairstyle fell flat on her face, causing the miko to jump in surprise. Her smile faltered.

'_Guess I spoke to soon.' _she thought to herself sarcastically and said out loud her signature insult. "Usagi no baka! Don't just come barging in here, you klutz! For all I would of known you could have been a youma and I might have burned you to cinders!"

Usagi glared at the miko from where she lay on the floor trying not to feel indignant, "I couldn't help it! Minako was trying to spy and I got stuck between her and the door! Then Mako-chan opened the door and I couldn't catch myself! And you use that same threat every time!" 

"Hey don't try and blame me! And she's right Rei, you do use that same excuse." Came the reply of another blonde standing just outside the door, blue eyes sparkling with bottled up laughter. 

Minako quickly began to straightened the red bow on her head to avoid looking at the peeved miko's death stare. _'Man she puts a whole new meaning to 'if looks could kill.'_

"Always ganging up on me" Rei muttered defeatedly. She knew they were right about her threat but fire was her element and on a very unlikely scale, she just might lose control and roast Usagi. _'Not like that would be a bad thing.'_ was her amused thought

A chuckle came from a tall brunette as she stepped into the room followed by Ami, a smaller, mousy-ish bluenette holding a book. Unlike Makoto she didn't laugh out right but couldn't quite hide the quirks of her lips that gave away her amusement at her friends bickering.

Makoto stepped closer to Rei holding up a basket, "Come on Rei, we decided to come kidnap you from your priestessly duties to drag you to the park for a pick nick."

"Ok let me go change and I'll meet you at the steps." Rei walked out to the fire room to put on something more appropriate than her red and white miko attire. Normally she wouldn't leave with her chores undone but it was such a beautiful. 

'_Plus,' _she thought to herself, _'there is no way I'm missing out on Makoto's amazing cooking!'_ Deciding on wearing black shorts, a red tank top, tennis shoes she walked outside. 

A cold chill crept down her spine with icy fingers and an overwhelming feeling of fear gathered in her, stopping her in her tracks. But before she could find the cause of the unease, the feeling was gone as quickly as it came. _'What the hell?' _She was pulled out of her thoughts by a simultaneous insult about her slowness from the two blondes. The glare Rei directed toward the look-a-like blondes sent them rushing down the steps in a fit of nervous giggles.

"Damn blondie ditz twins." She mumbled under her breath as Makoto and Ami walked beside her.

They gave her smiles of encouragement. Though they sympathized Rei for being the prime targeted victim of the duo blonde antic tag team it was better her than them. And they knew that Usagi and Minako did it in attempt to cheer Rei out of her nearly constant grumpy mood. 

As they made their way to the park Rei forgot about her frightening feelings she had earlier. Caught up in her two friends relentless bombardment of jokes and irritation, Rei didn't sense the presence that followed them from the shadows.

Authors note: So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I would love to know what you guys think and how I could improve. Thanks!

animelover555 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When they arrived at the park Usagi and Minako laid a blanket under the shade of a tree. Ami helped Makoto pass around paper plates and set out the food. Once everything was set out Usagi dove straight for the chocolate strawberry cake.

As they all chattered Rei watched her friends, lost in her own thoughts. There hadn't been any major battles recently, just a few stray youma. It was nice to have time to relax and act normal every once in awhile, despite Luna's ravings about still training because any moment an incident might arise and the sailor senshi might be needed. Rei snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Minako had asked her a question.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" 

"I asked if your relationship with Yuuichiro has changed?" Minako smiled sweetly and all eyes turned to stare at Rei.

"As I've told you before, Mina, we are just friends." She fidgeted with a her hair trying to ignore the unwanted attention.

"Oh come on Rei! You know he's head over heels for you! He would probably kiss your shoe if you asked him to, not to mention he's really a sweet guy. Why don't you see him as a possible future boyfriend?"

"Because he's a brainless idiot who can't think for himself and I find it creepy that he follows me around like a lost puppy all the time! Or how about how he can't do anything right, or even form a complete sentence when he's talking to me! We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be." Rei attacked the food on her plate impaling a slice of cake with her fork, irritably shoving it in her mouth signifying that she was dropping the conversation.

"_Not like my non-existent love life is any of their business."_

"Well Rei if you don't like men you could always join me and Michi."

Rei chocked in surprise as firm arms wrapped around her shoulders as someone press against her back. It didn't take to long to recognizing the husky voice.

"Ha-Haruka?" Rei turned to stare at the sandy haired blonde who grinned down at her. Not to far behind her they could see an aqua haired woman and a smaller dark haired girl holding a soccer ball walking towards them

"Michiru! Hotaru!" Usagi waved enthusiastically. They smiled and Hotaru waved back. 

"Well looks like you guys had the same idea as us." Makoto smiled at the three outer senshi.

"Actually Hotaru was going to kick the ball around while Michi and I were going to find some secluded place…" Haruka turned her head to Rei, teal eyes lit up with mischief, wagging her eyebrows. "You can come join us ya know."

Rei's faced turned a deep shade of red as the embarrassing image unwantedly formed in her mind's eye while Haruka laughed at her.

Michiru linked a delicate arm with Haruka's muscular one, chastising her lover about her perversion and teasing.

"Yeah well that's the only hobby Haruka seems to have." Makoto grinned. Haruka's eyes flashed deciding to take the bait.

"So says the chick who got her ass handed to her in Racer X1000 at the crown and who can never win against me in a sparing match."

"Bet I could beat you in a game of soccer!"

"Fine, we'll use those trees over there and put two jackets over there for the goal posts. It'll be me, Hotaru, and Usagi versus you, Minako, and Rei!" The two stared each other down as the competitive tension filled the air.

Michiru sighed watching Usagi set up a goal area using two jackets as marks and Minako claim the trees as her goal. 

"I swear Ruka your like an overgrown child." She called after her.

Makoto grinned even more and let out a loud laugh so Haruka, who was now huddled with Usagi and Hotaru talking out their game plan, could hear her.

Ami rolled her eyes. _"Your not that far behind her Mako-chan."_

"I suppose that means we're the referees." Michiru laughed as if she knew what Ami was thinking.

After a quick match of rock paper scissors Makoto started with the ball. She could only move two steps before she had to pass the ball to Rei as Haruka tried to steal it with a slide tackle. Usagi's eyes widened in panic as she saw Rei rushing towards her and the goal. Rei's face lit up in an impish grin as she saw Usagi's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. 

"_Hehehe, payback for all that teasing you did." _But before she could kick the ball and extract her revenge on the odango atama a dark little blur of Hotaru came at her from the side and swiped the ball away, passing it to Haruka.

Rei cursed as she and Makoto sprinted after the wind senshi, knowing they couldn't catch her. With a powerful kick Haruka sent the ball flying at an alarming rate toward Minako and the goal. Rei's heart went cold with an overpowering fear and a second later the soccer ball disintegrated as it collided with a ball of dark electric energy. They stared at the spot the soccer ball had been obliterated and then Minako was hurled through the air with a surprised scream as she was hit in the back by another energy ball. She hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet before going completely still.

"Minako!" Usagi ran toward the limp form lying on the ground as Haruka pulled out her henshin stick while ordering everyone to transform.

"Uranus Planet Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make-Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Moon Cosmic Power Make-Up!"

Usagi held the unconscious Minako protectively while the other Sailor Senshi took battle ready positions, bracing themselves for another attack. Seconds passed by and it felt like an eternity. Then the sound of a twig snapping made seven sets of tensed muscles twitch.

Four red eyes glowered at them from the darkness of a hood. The figure was close to seven feet tall, the only features that weren't obscured by the billowing black cloak were two dark blue muscular arms and legs covered with scales, raptor like claws attached to its hands and feet, and a spike tipped tail.

"God forbid us from having a fun, youma free day…" Makoto muttered to herself.

Ami activated her visor and started tapping away at her mini computer, giving out instructions and searching for the monster's weak point.

"Uranus, Jupiter, Neptune! Keep him busy while I try to find its weakness! Mars! Saturn! Protect Moon and Minako!"

The leapt into action, Neptune hitting the youma with a deep submerge while Uranus and Jupiter followed up with punches and kicks to the youma's wide torso. Each successful hit didn't have any effect. The youma swung out with a clawed hand at Uranus just missing her head by a few inches. Jupiter centered a supreme thunder attack at the back of the youma's head. It staggered with a growl of agony but managed to swing its spiked tail at her angrily. It lashed out wildly with its powerful arms forcing the three sailor senshi to jump back. Seizing its chance the youma charged Sailor Moon, swiping at her with the deadly claws. They were blocked by Saturn's silence glaive. The youma's attacks became quicker and more aggressive, forcing Saturn on the defensive. The youma's tail snaked into an upward strike knocking the weapon out of Saturn's hands.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The fire arrow met its mark as it hit the youma in the head. It let out an agonized yowl. Mercury closed her computer and the visor vanished.

"The head! That's the weak point! Attack the head!"

The youma faced Mercury, its four red eyes staring her down. Before anyone could use Mercury's knowledge to defeat it the youma charged, deciding to attack the brains of the team. The monster slashed with its jagged claws and time seemed to slow down. Mercury's eyes widened in horror as she realized she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the attack, she watched the razors of death descend upon her. She squeezed her blue eyes shut. Something big toppled her over and she heard a grunt of pain. She landed on her back and someone else landed on top of her own petite body. Mercury's eyes snapped opened. Sailor Jupiter slowly rose into a sitting position. She grimaced in pain blood seeping through her fingers as she put her hand to the wound on the back of her shoulder.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" A golden chain wrapped itself around the youma's neck, halting any further attack on the two senshi. The youma struggled and pulled against the chain dragging Sailor Venus forward, her heels digging into the dirt for more friction. 

"Sailor Moon! Finish it off! Hurry!" Venus cried out. Sailor Moon raised the locket that held the ginzuishou, crying out her attack.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Beams of red light shot out of the crystal circling counterclockwise. The youma let out a final howl of pain before it disappeared with the light.

Everyone de-transformed and gathered together. Rei stared into the trees the youma had come out of, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Well I'm going to take Mako-chan home and clean her wounds." Ami's voice broke into Rei's train of thought.

"Tomorrow we'll have a meeting, do you mind if we hold it at the Hikawa Shrine Rei?" Michiru turned to Rei.

"Yeah, no problem." Rei replied.

Everyone left except for Rei and Minako. They stared out at the trees, each contemplating on their own thoughts. Finally Minako broke the silence.

"What's wrong Rei?" Rei glanced up at her, uncertain about her answer, then looked back at the trees that were growing darker with the setting sun.

"That youma…it wasn't the only one," she could sense Minako's confusion, "There was something else. That dark energy that hit you had a completely different vibe than the one I got from the youma. Whatever was there it's gone now."

Minako turned her head and watched the trees sway in the wind. After several long seconds she let out an exhausted sigh and put her arm around Rei's shoulders.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's go home."

Author's note: Well chapter 2 is finished and if anything at least its longer than chapter one. So once again I appreciate your opinions and criticism. And sorry for all you Yuuichiro fans but I couldn't resist the opportunity to bash him because I think he's just flat out annoying. But thanks for reading! 

animelover555


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 part 1**

Makoto and Ami walked into the senshi of thunder's apartment, leaving a trail of puddles behind them.

"I'll grab some towels and the first aid it. Wait there, no need to drip water all over your home." Ami walked off in the direction of the bathroom leaving Makoto standing by the door.

"Yeah, just our luck that it would start raining…" She wrapped her arms around herself to give her shivering body some warmth, wincing slightly as the movement caused pain to shoot through the four gashes on her shoulder.

A minute later Ami handed the tall brunette a few towels and set the first aid kit on the floor. Once they were somewhat dry Ami led Makoto to the living room and took a seat on the floor, not wanting to get the furniture wet.

"You'll have to take your shirt off…"

"Oh, right."

Makoto struggled with the shirt trying to pull it off without jarring her injuries. When that task was done she turned her attention to her bra. Half of it was still on and the other half was shredded.

"Hey! I just bought this! That bastard youma! Makoto stared at the ruined garment, anger written all over her face. As she took what was left of he bra off Ami's jaw dropped and she stared at her friends bare back. When she noticed what she was doing her cheeks burned with a blush.

"_Stupid! What are you doing!?" _the bluenette chastised herself.

Makoto looked over her shoulder and saw Ami's red face. Realizing she was half naked in front of her friend her own face reddened and she turned her head forward. She felt a feather light touch on her uninjured shoulder and Ami spoke softly.

"This is probably sting a lot but try not to move around to much."

Makoto hissed as Ami began the slow process of cleaning the cuts. Ami worked slowly, making sure to do a thorough job and cleaned the dried blood off Makoto's back. Then she carefully wrapped the wounds and when she was finished Makoto relaxed the tensed muscles and the pain receded.

"So doc, will I live?" Makoto asked teasingly

Ami's face turned serious as she looked her tall friend in the eye.

"I hate to tell you but in a few days your shoulder will probably turn black and your arm will fall off…"

"WHAT!?" Makoto head nearly snapped all the way around, eyes almost as wide as dinner plates.

"I'm kidding Mako-chan. You'll be fine, just make sure to clean it daily."

"Oh…I knew that…"

The two sat in silence for awhile. Then Makoto stood and headed toward the her bedroom, holding her ruined clothes to her chest.

"I'll find something for you to change in. It's still storming out, you should just stay the night."

Ami looked out the window and was met with a flash of lightning and the boom of thunder.

"Alright. My moms working all night at the hospital but I'll call her and let her know anyways."

After she was done with the phone call she walked into Makoto's bedroom and found her friend, already changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt, rummaging through the closet and dressers looking for something that would fit Ami's smaller frame. In the end Ami wound up in sweat pants that had to be rolled at the waist and at the feet to fit and a t-shirt that was really baggy on her.

"Sorry, that's probably the closest to fitting any of my clothes will be for you."

Ami shrugged, she was just happy to be out of her wet clothes and now all she wanted to do was sleep. As if reading her mind Makoto tossed a pillow on the floor.

"You take the bed I'll take the floor." and with that sentence said and argument sparked.

"Nonsense Mako-chan! It's your house and you injured. I'll sleep on the floor."

"But you're a guest. I'm not having a guest sleep on the floor!"

Ami plopped down on the floor and crossed her arms stubbornly. Makoto stared at her for a few minutes then grabbed another pillow and laid down next to her.

"Fine, sleep on the floor. But if you sleep on the floor then I will to." Ami was about to argue but realized it wouldn't do any good. She laid down and pulled the blanket over both of them with an exasperated sigh.

"Your so stubborn! Sometimes I think your as bad as Rei-chan!"

"Love you too Ami-chan." Makoto smiled and closed her eyes. There was silence in the dark room except for the sound of rain hitting the window and he occasional roar of thunder and wind. Ami turned to look at her friend.

"Mako-chan…" she was greeted with a sleepy 'hmm' though Makoto didn't open her eyes.

"Thanks for saving me earlier."

"No problem…"

"Good night Mako-chan"

" 'Night."

Author's note: sorry its been awhile since I've updated, I've been really busy with a bunch of things that have come up. Yes I know this chapter is really short ducks flying objects but its only the first part and I had to kinda rush with this or I would have never gotten to it. But thanks for reading once again!


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Chapter Three part 2**

" Here's some painkillers Rei, just take one about every 6 hours. That should ease the pain in your ankel. Please be careful on your way home this time." Dr. Mizuno handed Rei the bottle of medicene. Minako grinned at the doctor and took one of Rei's arms to help her walk. "Thanks Dr. Mizuno. I swear Rei-chan can be such a klutz!"

"It's your fault I sprained my ankel in the first place!" Rei glared at her friend, who just stuck out her tongue at her.

Flashback

Two figures ran through the rain trying to make it back to the shrine. Thunder boomed drowning out Minako's giddy laughter.

"Race ya there!" she yelled over the storms rumbling. Rei gave her a skeptical look and Minako ran by her and slapped her ass as hard as she could. "Better get that butt of yours moving or you'll be eating my dust!"

"Dammit Minako! Get back here so I can throttle some sense into that blonde head of yours!" She chased after the said blonde. Her heel slipped off of a curb and threw her weight off balance onto her ankel. Minako's laughter cut off as she saw her friend fall and she rushed to her side.

"Rei! Are you ok?" A muttered ow and a glare is all she got.

End of Flashback

Rei limped her way out of the hospital with Minako's help and they waved down a cab. As they got in Rei popped a pill in her mouth and swallowed, waiting for the throb in her ankel to subside. Minako told the driver to take them to the shrine. Silenece filled the car as Rei began to feel sleepy and Minako rubbed her back.

"You ok? You look kind of out of it." The blonde poked her friend in the side and Rei gave her a little smile.

"Yeah, I just feel tired. Probably the medicine. Hey where are we going?" Minako and Rei looked around out the windows and noticed they weren't headed towards the shine. When they looked at the driver he had changed, growing fangs and turning a tomato red color, his eyes were all black showing no white in the rearview mirror.

mn

"Ah shit!" Minako muttered grabbing Rei, transforming into Sailor Venus, and jumped from the car as it exploded. The shockwave of the explosion set them sailing through the air. Minako looked down and saw the ground rushing towards them. At the last minute she flipped over taking the full brunt of the landing then rolled with Rei still in her arms. They staggared to their feet as Minako looked around for the enemy as Rei took out her Henshin pen. Rei sank to her knees, to tired to transform.

When Minako didn't see any sign of the youma she scanned Rei for any injuries. They both suffered scrapes and bruised but nothing major. Rei giggled, she felt oddly giddy, weird considering she barely escaped getting blown to itty bitty pieces. '_heh...itty bitty...'_

Minako looked at Rei giggling to herself. '_My god, she's finally cracked...'_ Minako kneeled down by Rei ."Come on Rei, I'll carry you back to the shrine."

Rei wrapped her arms around her friends neck as she was piggy backed back to the shrine.

Rain still poured and Rei was still giggly. She leaned her head against Minako's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me." she whispered sleepily. Minako glanced at Rei and continued walking through the down pour, the Hikawa shrine steps coming into veiw. '_God I REALLY hate those stairs.' _"Don't worry about it Rei. Youma can drive, huh, who knew?" She heard Rei giggle then sigh. She started to drift off into sleep. '_Damn those are powerful pills. hehehehe.' _

Minako felt Rei sag against her as she fell asleep. She walked up the steps cursing their inventor. Then, barely a whisper, she heard the slept mumble.

"I love you."

_'It's the drugs...' _The blonde told herself but she still felt the butterflies in her stomach.

At the hospital

Dr. Mizuno sat at her desk typing away at her computer when she abruptly stopped. Staring off into space.

_'Did I give Rei the right medicene?...Yeah I'm sure I did.'_ she went back to typing as the 'right' medicene sat on the table across the room.

Back to the shrine

Rei slowly opened her eyes. It felt as if she slept for years, a wonderful thought.

"Glad to see your awake. Thanks alot for making me have to drag you up all those stairs!" Rei turned her head and looked at Minako. She noticed the band aids and bruises when she remembered their near death experience. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Minako asked if she was ok.

"Yeah, I still feel uncharacteristically happy. I think they gave me the wrong medicene..."

Minako cracked a smile. " Then we better go tell Dr.Mizuno. 'Oh I'm sorry Doctor, I'm happy and we can't have that. You see I'm supposed to be pissed at the world today..." She ducked barely escaped getting nailed with a pillow. Rei tried to glare but she couldn't help but laugh. The night went on like that, each trying to one up the other in verbal warfare and soft 'n squishy airborne projectiles. By the end of the night both friends were sound asleep, curled up together on the bed.

**Authors note: **Ok so there's chapter 3 part 2. last part of chaper. Sorry for the wait. I got lazy and put it off then forgot about it until recently. i'll try to keep up with it. But i got the idea for this chapter when i got sick and was given medicine that made me uncharacteristically happy. and if you know me i'm either sarcastic or moody. so my friend thinks up of that smart ass comment about being pissed at the world and i sent a flying projectile her way. though it wasnt soft n' squishy. so thanks for your reviews and i hope you keep reading as long as i keep writing! and a little preview for future chapters. combustion taxi man shall return!!


End file.
